Happy Birthday Luffy
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: I, the writer, hoping Luffy a good b-day. Yeah I know, Silly huh? Rated T for my language on some parts. 2011 Birthday Wish. YAY!
1. 2010 Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: Echiiro Oda made the wonderful, loving One Piece. I have absolutely nothing to do with it's work (wish i did though . oh well)

**May 5: Luffy's Birthday**

I'm gonna do this because I love him. It's not a story of any kind. I, as a fan, a reader, and a complete One Piece sucker (as I'm sure most of you are), am sad over Ace-kun's death.

However, I love Luffy. He did his best and that's all I can really proud of. I can't be mad at Echiiro Oda for having Ace die. In doing that I believe Luffy will become exceedingly stronger and hopefully kill the hell out of BlackBeard. (I refuse to rant about that fat bastard cause then I won't stop)

Luffy, I love you. You are strong, dim-witted (being nice here), happy-go-lucky, and just an all out fun guy. I wish you a Happy Birthday. I know I'm sad for writing to a charater but hey, at least I admit it. ^.^ **Have a Happy Birthday and go find One Piece to become Pirate King **(and kick ass while your at it.)


	2. 2011 Birthday Wish

This day is seriously gonna be one of my favorite days to celebrate… which is a damn shame. But do I really care…

…

…

…

Halibut no I don't.

Yay! *squeals and smuggles Luffy plushy* Its Boshi-kun's birthday today! I'm so happy ||and pathetically sad|| but who cares.

So, it's been a whole year since I started writing characters a Happy Birthday thingy-ma-bob, and I'm gonna keep going.|| Hopefully I won't forget anyone's… again||

Let's see how Luffy has progressed from the age of 17 to 19. ||And yes, 19 does come right after 17. There is no such thing as 18. 18 is just a myth. It doesn't exist.||

1: Physically, he went from wearing his buttoned vest when he first started as a rookie to an open shirt showing off his awesome scar. Oh yeah, and his toned torso. He's gotten a bit taller but everything else ||minus his taste in shirts|| is still the same; meaning that he's still adorably sexy. And yes, I did just go there but at least I don't feel like a pedophile any more. **^./^\**

2: Strength, at the age of 7, his loveable grandfather threw him in a jungle and at the age of 17 he trained with Silvers Rayleigh ||the former Pirate King's First Mate|| for a bit before training by himself in the wild. Yeah, 'nough said right there. He just loves the wild, it must be the hunt.

Age 17, he could just barely beat a Pacifista; age 19, he uses a 1-hitter quitter to destroy it plus the fact that he learned how to use Haki just throws in the awesomeness of all the ass that he _will _kick in future. Man, I can't wait until he reaches the new world.

3: Mentally, … … … … ||hold on, I'm gonna come up with something. Just… give me a second|| … … … … I got it— never mind, it just left. Oh heck with it, he's still loveable and that's all that matters. **^-/^\ **His personality makes up for his 'lack of intelligents.

Alright let me stop my list right there before this turns into a "99 Reasons Why I Love Boshi-kun" instead of a birthday fic. Freaking A, I have to listen to all of his theme songs today. They're so awesome—WAIT! Enough of me and more of Boshi-kun.

To the fun, lovable, troublemaking, ass-kicking, good-hearted, friendly, hears what he wants to hear, freakishly strong, more on the slow side, fearless, a complete simpleton, a fighting genius, too naïve and innocent, a glutton, and a person who is carefree, I'm wishing you a Happy Birthday.

* * *

**Voquo: **I do not own One Piece


	3. 2012 Birthday Wish

Children's Day!

Cinco de Mayo!

Luffy's Birthday!

All three reasons for me to be happy today. The first because I act like a big kid; second because I have Mexicana in me; third, I don't think that I need to explain why I should be happy for it.

So, I'm not gonna be the biggest fangirl and squeal about Boshi-kun like I'm dying to at the moment nor am I going to write the scene that I want to because I don't have enough time.

The scene was about the Straw Hats taking Luffy to a buffet and Luffy eats the place dry, forcing it to be shut down early and making his crew never do that again. If I do have time soon, then I'll write it but I can't make no promises. The most I can do is put his hat on and wear his sandals today.

Boshi-kun, I hope you have a happy birthday and not to drive your crew too crazy today.

And for everyone else, I hope you guys enjoy Children's Day and or Cinco de Mayo.

Until next time, take care of yourself.


End file.
